zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Door to Door
Synopsis The episode begins with another eerie lesson at Skool by Ms. Bitters, who is making a massive house of cards on Dib's desk. She uses it as a metaphor for society collapsing in on itself, by placing a large stack of cards on top of the cards, which then collapses and destroys Dib's desk, forcing him to get a trash can as a replacement. Ms. Bitters then sets up a projection screen, where the Mascot of Poop Candy, Poop Dawg, tells the kids about a fundraiser they can do for their school, with the prizes including adhesive medical strips, a hover craft, a helmet, and, "the secret prize." While everyone in the class is mostly impressed, Dib thinks it makes no sense. Zim is at first not impressed, as he claims the hovercraft is a "mockery of engineering", and the helmet will never protect someone from lasers. However, he becomes obsessed after Poop Dawg mentions "the secret prize", which can only be won when someone sells a ridiculously high number of Poop Candy bars, with Zim unrealistically thinking the secret prize is a weapon of mass destruction. The next day, all of the Skool kids sell Poop Bars with Dib obviously winning (who tells Zim he can't wait to see him fail), and Zim failing miserably to sell more than 1 Poop bar, (partially thanks to GIR, of course). After a demonic version of Poop Dawg (who existed as a heat exhaustion-induced vision), taunts Zim for his failure, Zim, now enraged, releases the full power of Irken persuasion: Zim forces virtual reality helmets on his customers, which causes them to see a horrifying alternate future and coerces them into buy Zim's Poop Bars. After a few days, Dib gets the highest amount of Poop Bars sold, and gets a box of adhesive medical strips as his reward. However, Zim then bursts in, with possibly millions of dollars, and promptly demands the secret prize. Ms. Bitters then reveals that the secret prize does not exist; it was thought up to encourage kids to sell more Poop Bars. As a consolation prize, he is given a can of tuna. Zim, furious he has been tricked, screams in fury, while the demonic version of Poop Dawg from earlier laughs in the background. Facts of Doom Cultural References *Poop Dawg's name is a play on Snoop Dogg's name. Trivia of Doom *This episode was originally supposed to air just a few days after September 11th, 2001. However, due to some of the scenes in this episode that originally contained New York in flames during the sales video, this episode needed to be changed in order to make it more appropriate. However, the unchanged version was still aired on accident, though it has since then never aired in the United States. *Poop Dawg was originally going to be Poopsy the Clown. *This is the episode that "big head jokes" first started making an appearance. *Zim does not show any allergic reaction to getting sprayed with the hose, although in previous continuity we are led to believe that Irkens can not handle water. *The Grout children were originally dining on cockroaches before they were changed to weenies. One cockroach can still be seen climbing up the wall as Zim enters the house. *Zim breaks the fourth wall in this episode when the mind control helmets are flying out of the truck and into houses in the surrounding area. If you look closely, you see one fly towards the screen and disappear behind the camera, suggesting that Zim put a helmet on the audience's head. *In one scene when the students started to sell the candy, the black car the woman was driving in looks like a Cadillac CTS even though the real life car did not go onto the sale market until 2004. *Poop candy is revealed to be made entirely of sawdust. *This episode marks the first time GIR is in a costume other than his dog suit. Things You Might Have Missed *When Zim was selling candy to the Grout family, there was a Krazy Taco commercial playing on their television. *In the beginning of the episode if you look on the door, a "13" appears on it, probably meaning that Ms. Bitters' class is classroom 13. Animation Errors *At the beginning of the episode, when you see the tower of cards on Dib's table, the 3 and ace of clubs near the top are red, when they should be black. *At the beginning of the episode Ms. Bitters mentions a desk shortage forcing the kids to use random things instead. However, at the end of the episode, all the kids have normal desks again. *When GIR was in the little brother suit and breakdancing on the box of Poop Candy, his body is launched into the air as Zim is trying to sell his first "candy bar". When Zim leaves the house, he picks up the Gir's body and throws it in a wheelbarrow, he then picks up the box of Poop Candy and also puts it in the wheelbarrow. As Zim leaves, GIR's head is mysteriously back on his body. *When Zim bends down to pick up the candy on the sidewalk, one of his eyes looks blue, and the other purple. Also, in some scenes his eyes are purplish. In others his eyes are blue. It's weird how he can have two different coloured eyes (though obviously it was an accident). *In the beginning of this episode, if you look for Zim in the classroom you will see that he has a cardboard box for a desk. However, the next time he is seen, he has a garbage can instead, like Dib. Quotes Zim: Curse you, Poop Dawg! Dib: Geez, Zim, I haven't even done anything to you yet! GIR: Yay, I'm gonna be sick! (throws up all over Zim) Zim: Witness my victory, Poop Beast! Poop Dawg: Hey kids, do you wanna get magnet wit da monies? Kids: Yay! Child: What does that mean? GIR: (about Dib) Why iiiiiiiis his head so big? Whyyyyyyy's his heeeeaaaaaaad so biiiiiig? Zim: GIR! Don't eat that filth! It is the key to the mystery of the prize! GIR: The mystery of the priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiize... (Throws up) See also *Door to Door Screenshots References *http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/door-to-door/episode/97851/summary.html Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Altered Episodes